


Я — это не я, но я учусь

by suricate



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Я — это не я, но я учусь

Я родился.

Невыносимо больно разрывать тесную связь с утробой.

Помещаться в крошечное тело. Сужать мысль до размеров нейронной связи.

Обосабливаться. Привыкать смотреть сквозь два крошечных узеньких отверстия. 

Я ничего не вижу.

Ни спектров, ни запахов, ни волн.

Только самые грубые очертания материальных сгустков.

Они легко ломаются. Стираются в кровь, стоит провести ими по чему-то твердому. 

Я слизываю кровь и ничего не могу понять по ее вкусу. Я забываю, каким он бывал, так быстро. Я забываю себя. Соленая. Медная. Жидкая. Страшно.

Я родился семь минут назад.

Так твердит разбитый циферблат часов на левой верхней конечности меня, которую я теперь называю рукой. Я чуть не сломал ее в приступе ярости, но она двигается. Хоть и ноет. Я знаю слова. Это клетки, в которые я теперь вынужден упаковывать мысли — плоские и тупые, как зубы в моем рту.

Я учусь ходить. Серая битумно-гравийная полоса, о которую я ободрал пальцы, называется асфальтом. Мое новое маленькое тело знает лучше меня, но верить ему тяжело. Я расправляю позвоночник. Ощупываю верхнюю кожу, которая мне не принадлежит. Где-то обвислую, где-то натянутую. Легко отделяющуюся от тела. Оно уверено, что эта шкурка ему нужна, хотя сколько я ни силюсь, не могу ощутить ни одной связи. Разодранные пальцы учатся лучше, до чего бы я ни дотрагивался. Эта белая кожа, покрытая пятнами моей крови, — футболка. Плотные хлопчатые трубы на моих нижних конечностях, скрепленные поясом сверху, — джинсы. Мне тесно в них, душно. Я иду. Край низкого бордюра отмеряет разрешенный для передвижения участок. Стены, когда они есть, помогают держаться ровно. Я быстро привыкаю. Это так увлекательно, что я забываю, зачем родился.

Так нельзя.

Тупое двуногое животное.

Оно знает много способов называть такого, как я.

Долбоеб, мудак, скотина, идиот, засранец, конченый дебил, урод, осел, кретин, ебанат.

Я сосу запекшиеся пальцы, но даже это не помогает вспомнить. Я дергаю себя за шерсть на голове. Впереди такие же, как оно. То, во что я родился. Подкожные железы выбрасывают отработанную жидкость на поверхность кожи. Футболка прилипает к спине. Я не должен дать им знать, что я родился.

Уродливые звуки обступают меня, отвлекают.

— Куда ты пропал?

— Будешь?

— Хватит ему!

— Билли, да ты вконец удолбался!

— Ты в порядке, чувак?

— Идешь?

Твердо упершись ногами в асфальт, я набираю побольше воздуха в легкие.

И выдыхаю.

Набираю.

И выдыхаю. Сквозь бронхи, трахею, гортань.

— Иду, — шевелятся мои губы. — Отъе… би… тесь.

Я устал. Я и так уже много сделал. Я родился. Я засыпаю.

 

˜

 

Меня будит знание.

Избавившись от лишней кожи, я вонзаюсь в чужое тело. Откладываю в нем семена. Тело распластано на земле, раздирает мне спину ногтями. У тела ногти гораздо лучше, чем у меня. Тело обвивает ногами мои бедра. Оно здоровое, но орет. Хотя на конце у меня нет ни зубов, ни жала. Я так плотно прижат к телу, что не сразу отличаю, где заканчивается мое собственное.

Вот что приводит меня в себя.

За этим я родился.

Я пробую тело на вкус, но свежее мясо не приносит удовольствия. Хотя я точно знаю, что люблю мясо. Я догоняю тело и заставляю его замолчать. Я беру тело на руки и несу его в воду. Очень жалко выбрасывать такой хороший кусок мяса. Но я знаю, что должен делать. Я должен не выдавать себя. Найти дом. И добраться до утробы. Освободить ее.

Тогда я наконец смогу выбраться отсюда.

Вернуться в мой яркий, тысячемерный мир.

Вода холодная, она мне нравится. Я отпускаю тело плыть по течению и иду по дну до тех пор, пока даже поднятые над головой руки не оказываются скрыты холодной, стремительной жидкостью. Она толкает в бок, силясь сбить меня. Дезориентировать. Она отличная. Одна проблема: я не могу выделять из нее воздух. Я могу умереть. Я барахтаюсь, еле вылезаю назад. Отплевываюсь, выкашливаю из себя сгустки воды и себя. Выблевываю себя дальше. Я слабею. Я переворачиваюсь на спину и зажимаю себе рот. Нельзя себя терять. 

 

˜

 

Я учусь в школе. Уже четвертый урок.

Я учусь держать себя в руках.

Левой я в последний момент перехватываю из правой скомканный тетрадный лист, на котором размашистым почерком выведено: “Я — ЭТО НЕ Я”. Правая успела написать это, пока я размышлял, как лучше добраться до большого заросшего изнутри дома. Я хожу вокруг него две ночи, но вокруг слишком много людей и яркого света. Дом называется лаборатория. Она закрыта навсегда. Так они считают. 

На перемене я разбиваю правую руку о зеркало и режу ее крупным осколком. Семь порезов за каждую букву. Это называется — причинно-следственная связь. 

Потом я подношу осколок к зрачку.

Понял? Так-то лучше.

 

˜

 

Умирать очень больно.

Намного больнее, чем рождаться.

Я сгораю, корчусь в попытках выдернуть конечности из цепких зажимов. Я рычу. Я извлекаю из себя хорошие звуки, чтобы обмануть людей, которые обставили меня панелями, изрыгающими жар. 

— Назад! — отдергивает один из них, с густой черной шерстью на голове, остальных, сунувшихся меня развязывать. — Это не он. Это еще не он.

— Стив, он потерял много крови. И то, что мы делаем, вредно не только монстру.

— Это не он, поверь мне. Харгроув бы так себя не вел.

Мой последний отчаянный рывок ни к чему не приводит. Мое омерзительно слабое тело прижимают к кушетке за плечи, в рот мне снова засовывают кляп. 

— Потерпи, — обжигает мне ухо. — Давай, еще немного.

Я знаю, где ошибся. Я подсказал ему хорошую идею тем уроком в уборной. На следующий день он затеял драку, на которую я сперва не обратил внимания. С этим Стивом. Мне даже нравилось поначалу. А потом, разбив Стивом школьное окно, он с размаха напоролся на торчащие из рамы осколки горлом. Нашим тощим, беззащитным, голым горлом.

Он не думал, что выживет, но счастливо улыбался.

Я умираю и не могу этого понять.


End file.
